Aishiteru
by XxMadaraUchihaxX
Summary: Madara and Deidara were captured and are being sentenced to death will they escape in time and live out their life or will it be cut short by the sharp edge of a sword?


Aishiteru

**AN****: hey guys~! sorry not updating for a while I've been busy...I've had to work on some things and then get my stuff together to move into my appartment so I can go to collage...*laughs* sorry...but out of all the chaos I had written a short story for one of the one I love...^w^ my beloved Uke~**

**I look over and smiles lovingly st him. He looks up from his art book and gives me a gentle smiles. I know this wont last forever, I just hope everyday it will last everyday until the day ends. "aishiteru...koi." I tell him this every chance that I get I don't want him to leave me.**

**"Aishiteru Mada-san..." He replies with bright blue eyes looking and pierces right throught my heart. I love this blonde with all my heart and soul.**

**"Deidara..." I whisper. "when is our execution set for?" I ask him half-heartidly.**

**the look in his eyes fade to a dull blue-grey. "This afternoon..." He says cluching his heart with his hand. He looks to me and leans against the bars that seperates our cells and I reach out to hold him through the bars but can only just get my fingers throught the small spaces between. He smiles slightly and leans his pale face against my fingers as tears slip from the corners of his eyes. "I'm so afraid..." he whispers quietly.**

**"I know koi...don't worry...I'll be there with you love..." I wipe his tears from his eyes as the clock wall strikes 12:00 P.M.. There are six figures come to take us to our fate. Our fingers entertwine as our cell doors are opened and we are restrainedand wrenched from each other's graps.**

**"NO! NO!" Deidara screams as they cuff him and drag him off in the opposite direction the other three men take me. "AISHITERU! MADARA! AISHITERU!" He yells back to me. I feel a hot knif stab into my hear as I hear those words.**

**"Aishiteru Deidara! We'll be together soon love!" I yell and I feel a fist connect with my lower jaw and a metalic taste in my mouth. my blood starts to boil, I can feel the madness creep in from the outer recesses of my concessness. Another fist to the temple, I stumble, my eyes start to gleam with hate and ferocity. My muscles strain against the metal bands that bind my wrists. A fist flying straight fr my nose. I hear the metal cuffs wile and then break apart. my hand flys to my defense catching the fist before it connects. I bend it back hearing a satisfying crunch and snap. I chench my fingers into a fist and bring it into the mans sternum hearing and feeling newmerous cracing sounds as he falls to the ground...dead. I turn to the others my fury growing stronger as I hear my lover scream for me. I take the gun from the dead escort and pull the trigger. I watch as the tow other fall to hte ground and their bodies lay out on a red mat for them. I turn to see Deidara's face and eyes widen with horror as a gun clicks and and is placed against his temple.**

**"If you make another move I will not hesitate to pull this trigger!" He yells to me. By this time all the prisonersare in an uproar.**

**"Yes do it... If you do you will die a slow death. If you kill my love, with my hands I swear to Kami htat I will make you wish that you were the one being exicuted today..." I tell him and a step forward. He takes a step backand almost into the grasp of a silent killer, fear.**

**"I said don't move or I'll shoot him!" He nearly screams. Another step closer, one more step back and his arm is snagged my another innmate. The escort yelps and drops his gun. the others run to his aid.**

**"Madara!" Deidara runs twords me. I hear a shot, and see him trip his leg starting to bleed.**

**"Deidara!" I yell and run to his side and pick him up in my arms and jump like I've done so many times before on the run from my former villages.**

**We soar over the wall as shots ring through the air. I feel a hot sting in my shoulder. A wound opens in my shoulder and starts to bleed leaving a trail of rubies in the sky as we hit the ground I pick up Dei and kiss him deelpy. "Aishiteru...Iwa Deidara...we'll always be together." I smiles at him and push him gently down into a ditch out of sight. I stand there as a dozen guards with guns surround me. Deidara thankfully took the incentive and crawled into a large storm drain out of sight and out of mind, at least for the time being. I take my stance as they close in around me. After a minute the last one falls to the ground in a heap.**

**"Deidara...we need to leave this place!" He pokes his head out and limps over to my side.**

**"hai koi...let's leave." He smiles his eyes brighten as a I pick him up and leave never to be herd or seen by anyone again. The last words from our mouths herd by human ears.**

**"Aishiteru Deidara..."**

**"Aishiteru Madara..." We smile and kiss each other passionatly and smile each other and leave never to herd or seen from again.**

**AN****: sorry if you think this is a sad story...I wrote it when my Uke was in the hospital...I couldn't concentrate on anything until I knwe she was gonna be alright. the ending was gonna be they both get excicuted but I got the news that she was alright and I changed it into a semi-happy openended type of ending...^w^ hope you guys liked it! REVIEWS PLEASE~~~~ *begs***


End file.
